codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Zweihänder
Zweihänder is William's main weapon on Lyoko and the Cortex in Code Lyoko Evolution. Use William generally fights by using the Zweihänder's unusual size to his advantage, as it is capable of slicing two monsters all at once with one swing, unlike Ulrich's sabers. Season Three In the episode Final Round, William primarily uses the Zweihänder to deliver slow but powerful blows, defeating several Creepers with a single hit. For defense, William is able to deflect lasers at monsters by using the sword. Season Four Since being possessed by X.A.N.A., the Zweihänder gains the ability to charge up and then release energy in the form of silver waves, which are also rather slow to execute, but deals a great amount of damage upon hit, often results in instant death. Code Lyoko Evolution After being released from X.A.N.A.'s control one year ago, the Zweihänder receives several upgrades from X.A.N.A. (which also includes the ability of Super Smoke). With William's increased physical strength, the sword is easier to handle, increasing his dexterity with the weapon. The Zweihänder is also heavily integrated with William's Super Smoke ability, and he is able to use the ability to make the sword vanish when not using it, or summon it directly to him if he is separated from it. Appearance The Zweihänder is a massive sword, longer than William is tall. It has a wide, single-edged blade and a long, thin handle. The blade is silver in color and glows white when being used in combat, including while charging a wave attack. Apart from these general features, the Zweihänder goes through several appearance changes throughout the series. In Final Round, the only episode during which William has his original avatar, the Zweihänder has a red handle and a simple triangular design on its hilt. While William is under X.A.N.A.'s control, the Zweihänder's handle changes from red to black, and black, root-like structures decorate the blade. There is also an Eye of X.A.N.A. near the sword's hilt. While on Earth as a spectre, the Zweihänder blade is a darker shape of grey and the roots on the blade are red instead of black, as shown in Cold Sweat. In ''Code Lyoko Evolution'', the Zweihänder's appearance changes again. The handle is black with orange stripes, and there is an orange, circuit-like design on the blade. The sword is also noticeably smaller than it is in the original series. Trivia *A Zweihänder is a traditional German sword used primarily during the early 16th century. The name translates into English as "two-hander", and like William's weapon, real-world Zweihänders are known for their exceptional size, and must be handled with both hands. *The Zweihänder was the weapon that succeeded in destroying the Core of Lyoko, and thus all of Lyoko, in the Season 3 finale. *If one of Aelita's Energy Fields hits the eye of X.A.N.A. on the Zweihänder, its blade will glow pink instead of white, and William will be able to redirect the attack in the form of a wave; this can be seen in ''Dog Day Afternoon''. *The Zweihänder's design appears to be based on the Buster Sword from the Final Fantasy series. **The corrupted version of the Zweihänder resembles that of Soul Edge, particularly its appearance in the first, second, and third games due to the eye. *William's Zweihänder closely resembles the Towers when he was xanafied, which is probably why it symbolizes him being taken over much like them. Gallery Code Lyoko Zwei2.png|In Season 3. Zwei.PNG|In Season 4. Real_Sword_2.png|On earth, held by X.A.N.A. William as a spectre. 2011-10-31 0853.png|Held by William. William Returns William vs Ulrich.png|The evil Zweihander's first appearance in William Returns. William levitating.png|William levitating using the sword. William_179.jpg|Stuck in the ground. William_185.jpg|Battling Ulrich in the Desert Sector. William_189.jpg|Defending against an Energy Field. tumblr_lzxcrzXWZb1qlvb12o1_500.png|Close up Tumblr m2589mVDCB1qgcflso4 r1 250.png|William examines his weapon closely in Final Round. Tumblr m4uri5q0Yy1roro4go1 400.jpg|Swinging it to release an Energy Slash. Dernier round 371.jpg|Holding it when using Levitation. 15 ulrich vs william.png|Holding the weapon, ready to fight in "Double Take". William Spectre.jpg|Using it as a Spectre on earth. Tumblr m2dh7ztl3V1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|Using it to slice through Creepers. William17.jpg|The sword's appearance in Final Round. Williams sword.JPG|The sword when William is possessed by X.A.N.A. William-1475878c0d.jpg|Holding it up to deflect an attack. Kiwodd 349.jpg|About to fire energy at Aelita after absorbing her Energy Field. Odd Ulrich And Yumi Sees William's Zweihander.png|Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi see William's Zweihander as he tosses it at the ground. William Throws the Zweihander.png|The Zweihänder getting tossed by William in Final Round. Il est sense d etre insense 250.jpg|The Eye glows as it lands into the ground, with smoke surrounding it. Replika 332.jpg|Odd dodging the Zweihänder with ease in Replika. Sueurs froides 140.jpg|William holding his Zweihander in real world in "Cold Sweat". Sueurs froides 141.jpg|Using it to deflect a Laser Arrow. Sueurs froides 152.jpg|Deflecting rapid-fire Arrow with the sword. William hits Yumi.png|Striking Yumi in the air in Crash Course. William gets rid of Yumi.png|The Zweihander is seen in the right corner as Yumi is being devirtualized. William hits Odd.png|The Force of the hit sends Odd flying back. Evolution William2.png|Holding it over his shoulder. Warriorawakens45|Putting it away in Evolution. Ulrich VS William.PNG|The weapon has changed size in Evolution. William.PNG|About to slice through a monster. Warriorawakens93|Holding it close for combat. Warriorawakens96|Holding onto it while in the Cortex. Rendezvous65|Attacking a Blok, ready to slice the it. Rendezvous63|Blocking a laser. Rendezvous224|His Zweihänder can handle a few Kankrelats. Yumi almost hit by William CLE 15.PNG|The Zweihänder almost hitting Yumi. Les sans codes 306.jpg|William Clone with his Zweihander about to attack Yumi in The Codeless. William cuts odd Short.png|William threating Odd with Zweihänder in False Pretenses. Mutinerie 536.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William with his Zweihander fight Ulrich in Mutiny. ca:Espasa es:Espada fi:Zweihänder fr:Épée pl:Żyleta pt:Espada Category:Weapons Category:William Category:Things appear in game Category:Code Lyoko: Fall of X.A.N.A. Category:Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Code Lyoko Evolution Category:Lyoko Category:Lyoko Warriors